Not a Stalker
by AvatarMaster
Summary: On Ji invited Aang to go around the town. A certain waterberder that we know is stalking them. This story is post after the war is over.


Katara was not a stalker

About the story: On Ji invited Aang to go around the town. A certain waterberder that we know is stalking them. This story is post after the war is over.

**Not a Stalker**

Katara was not a stalker.

No matter what it looked like, Katara was certainly NOT stalking Aang and this On Ji girl who was now walking alongside her supposed best friend. No matter how it seemed, Katara was NOT envious that the two were particularly close. Moreover, whatever she felt, Katara was NOT jealous. If anything, it was coincidence. It was all a coincidence that Katara just happened to be traveling down the same street as the 'couple' and she just happened to be curious of them. Coincidence and curiosity were not stalking (envy, or jealousy).

For the next thirty minutes, Aang and _On Ji_ lead, Katara followed. It was only murmurings that she heard from the two at afar, but it was painfully obvious when even those murmurings were severed by the laughter they are sharing, leaving her alone with her turmoil and overactive thoughts.

She paced up with them as she saw On Ji and Aang saying their goodbyes to each other, and making his way back to the palace where they are staying for the mean time.

In a split second of surprise and panic, she dove behind a tree. The sound of footsteps reverberated inside her ears. Her breath hitched and her body tensed only to meet the voice of her friend, though that was not much of a relief.

"Hey Katara. Everything's fine?"

There is that sense of random comfort in hearing Aang's voice, unchanging from the first time they met. Even as her mind was racing, there is that rebellious part of her being that wanted more than anything to hear that voice did did. Her discomforts were not eased but she felt that slight soothing sensation enough to refrain from lashing out at the airbender for ditching her. Though not loosing her temper still did not solve the situation at hand.

She was silent, wondering if she was completely quiet, absolutely still, she could avoid explaining herself and the awkward embarrassment that was to come. She had no such luck.

"I know you've been following me."

"...I wasn't following you..."

Aang quirked a slender brow, "Then what were you doing?" he smiled.

She did not speak, knowing that her reasoning sounded forced and not too believable, so, again, she prayed that silence would allow the matter to drop. Aang, however, was not forgiving. He waited patiently for an answer until she was forced to meekly look up and ask, "I saw you hurrying to go here and I was just curious on what is happening. You didn't even tell me that you are going to meet her."

Aang smiled. "On Ji just invited me to go to the town since she thought that this is my first time being here in the firenation and wanted me to meet her friends to tell them that I am the avatar. Didn't Sokka mention it to you?"

Ignoring his question, she eyed him bitterly, "So you two are on a date then."

"Not really. We are just hanging out. As friends. I made it clear to her that I love someone and she understands."

"Oh." Blue eyes now blinked, uncontrollably, as if that alone would rid the unruly red from his cheeks.

She silently scolded her for overlooking the situation differently. _Of course. Aang will not go out with her. He has been patiently waiting for me_. She sighed, now thoroughly abashed, when a hand reached out to caress the flushed cheek which, in turn, grew crimson.

"Were you jealous?"

"No!...n...no, it's nothing like that." A stutter, a deepening blush, and quickened heart beat. Aang could do a lot to Katara without even trying.

The avatar chuckled, running a thumb affectionately over the skin. It would have been a fitting moment to say 'I'll forever be with you,' but he did not. That would be lying since she had no control of what would happen, but he did stated one thing though...

"Only you, and no one else."


End file.
